


【SV/HP】夏天的轮廓

by Theresseb



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresseb/pseuds/Theresseb
Summary: 十六年前，一个叫Sebastian的男孩遇见了他的爱情。





	【SV/HP】夏天的轮廓

1

Sebastian第一次遇见女孩是在学校的走廊，就在十五岁的夏天刚开始的时候。彼时的日照逐渐开始变长，喋喋不休的蝉鸣在恍惚间若隐若现。上完体育课的Sebastian马虎地丢了他的水壶，那是姐姐给他提前购置的生日礼物。当他再次意识到这个丢失的水壶时，那已是放学前的最后一节课了。他匆忙地赶到体育馆，体育馆的走廊只剩下一个金发女孩，正拿着他的水壶微微皱眉。

逆着光出现在体育馆走廊尽头的Sebastian让女孩抬起头，初夏下午四点的阳光俏皮地跟在男孩身后。如果有一眼万年，那便是这一刻，男孩想道。以至于很多年后，记者问起“你是否相信一见钟情？”，Sebastian的脑海里全是十五岁的那一眼，甜美的过往画面让他沉溺，他花了一定力气才得以从回忆里逃脱，然后他笑着回答记者，“现在我不会再相信，因为我早已深陷爱情。”

“这或许是你的水壶吗？我刚刚上完体育课，收拾东西的时候发现了它。”女孩走向Sebastian，将水壶递给了他。

“是的，谢谢你照顾了我可怜的水壶。啊我是Sebastian，Sebastian Vettel。叫我Seb就可以。”男孩挠挠头，不好意思地接过了自己的水壶，为自己初次见面便留下患得患失的第一印象而小小懊恼。但女孩下一秒笑靥如花的样子，如窗隙间钻进的五月夏风将女孩的金色额发吹得微微发光那般，一秒扫走了男孩心头刚刚笼罩的乌云。

“我知道你，我们学校赛车开得最好的英雄，也是我见过的最酷最特别的人。我叫Hanna，Hanna Prater。”女孩甜美的声音中没有一丝胆怯。那时的Sebastian是Hanna见过的最特别的人，即使过了很多年以后，他依旧是那个特别的人，是她的英雄。

初相识的男孩女孩并没有直接回家，他们跑到了镇上的小山坡，那里有空旷的绿草坪。男孩女孩并排躺在草地上，那一刻他们相见恨晚，照缘分指引的那样，他们有说不完的话，有拥抱不完的傍晚夕阳，以及萦绕在身边的淡淡青草味道。与Seb见过的其他女孩不同，Hanna对Seb热爱的一切充满热情。

“你也知道Michael Schumacher。”

女孩点了点头，“当然。他是全德国最伟大的车手。”

“我想和他一样。”我想和他一样，身穿红色战袍，赢下所有荣光。

“我相信你可以，丝毫不怀疑。”Hanna毫不犹豫地答道，她转过头时正好对上Sebastian熠熠有神的眼睛，仿佛能透过这双眼睛看到未来的模样，看到未来男孩征服一切完成梦想的样子。

正想的出神时，不远处的喧哗声吸引了两个孩子的注意力。他们相视一笑，从草地上爬了起来，跟着摸索过去。草地边就是镇上唯一的小教堂，Hanna和Seb一起悄悄跟随人群走了进去。他们坐在最后一排，只见男人为女人戴上戒指，然后两个人在祝福与掌声中拥吻。这一幕看得Seb有些脸红，他的死党们都知道虽然平日里他看起来一副大人模样，时不时模仿大人说个黄色笑话，但在这种距离成年却差个两三岁的年纪，他的内心实际上就像一张未受污染的白纸，甚至自己都没发觉自己的脸颊微微泛红。Sebastian也不知道神父前的新郎为何会流下眼泪，这份答案一直等到很多年后自己也无法控制泪流满面的时候才得到解答。但他知道，此刻正是他这个夏天所见到的最美好的瞬间。

这天，也是Hanna第一次遇到男孩送自己回家。在年少很长的一段时间里，女孩认为自己不过是一个平凡的存在，她不喜欢成为万众瞩目的焦点，也不觉得自己拥有这个资本被追光灯追逐。但当男孩骑着摇摇摆摆的单车将女孩载在身后时，这种如五千只蝴蝶在心中雀跃的感觉，在女孩心中温存了好久。到家的时候，太阳还高挂空中，即使时间已走到了七点钟。因为是夏天，所以连太阳也可以任性起来。可是女孩不知道下次遇到男孩会是什么时候，因为他不是一个普通的十五岁男学生，他几乎不会在下课时光和那些总是把衣服弄脏的男生们一起踢球。他只会偶尔出现在课堂，可能又带着新的奖杯到校长办公室接受夸奖，或是偶尔从上面的楼层传来他动听的笑声。

但Hanna只看见男孩潇洒作别的背影，以及留下一句，“期待下一次见到你”。

2

这段往事就像平静湖面偶尔泛起的波纹，曾经激昂，但终要回归生活的平淡。男孩奔赴欧洲不同的国度，去赶下一场在很多人看来无聊也无意义的赛事。并不是说赛车真的无趣，而是大部分的时候赛车手能做的不过是绕着赛道跑圈圈。而就在那次相见快跌落记忆深处的时候，Sebastian出现在了Hanna家门口，带着他标志的笑容，与七月的黄昏。

“Hey。这是我从比利时带回来的巧克力，希望你会喜欢。”Sebastian打开了巧克力盒子，示意女孩品尝。Hanna欣喜地将巧克力塞入口中。这是一种初甜后苦的味道，却巧妙地很平衡，余味让人难以琢磨透彻。但是，正当Hanna以为会以苦涩结束这块巧克力的生命时，甜蜜的味道又在舌尖释放，让Hanna止不住地扬起嘴角。

“我很喜欢。谢谢你。”

“不，是我该谢谢你的喜欢。是你的笑容让我的生日圆满。”Sebastian注视着Hanna说道。他一结束比利时的赛事便往回赶，在比利时尝到这盒巧克力时第一时间想到的却是Hanna。Sebastian从小便是一个巧克力男孩，他热爱一切巧克力，但这是第一次，他想与别人分享的欲望如此强烈。

“天……生日快乐，Seb！太突然了，我什么都没有准备……抱歉……我……我真的很喜欢你的巧克力。”Hanna一下子有些惊慌，因为Seb突如其来的生日。但是这盒巧克力也搅动起她的心情，就像天边浓郁却缱绻的粉色云朵。

“没关系。一起走走好吗？”Seb透彻的海蓝色眼眸让女孩毫不犹豫地点了点头。

两个人沿着宁静的乡间小道走了很久。Seb有说不完的比赛故事讲给女孩听，整个夏天的空气都充斥着年轻男孩女孩的清澈笑声。只见天边愈染愈红，远远看去，柔和的粉红色云朵快将小路尽头的男孩女孩包裹起来。

男孩不知道为什么这一刻，他想吻这个女孩。

他亲吻了这个女孩。

所有的涟漪又回到了身边，与天边无尽灿烂的晚霞一起。他知道这一吻带来了他这辈子最重要的人，他永远的幸运女神。

3

这是Sebastian第一次恋爱，也将是他这一生唯一的恋爱。他们快意青春，一起经历了所有青少年曾走过的懵懂与烦恼。Hanna最终选择学习服装设计，而她的男朋友继续驰骋在追梦的路上。Hanna由衷地为男友感到高兴，尤其是男友终于成为一名正式F1车手的时候。Hanna知道为Sebastian喝彩、欢呼、庆祝的人有很多，她不过是人群中平凡的那一个。但是，Sebastian看向她的坚定目光总会为Hanna带来一丝安全感，因为Seb永远会为她留一个重要的位置，无论两个人的地理距离隔了多远。

聚少离多阻挡不了两个人的绚烂夏天。属于年轻人的夏季，两个人时而会去海边，去肆意享受自然馈赠的一切。阳光，沙滩，爱人，与亲吻。在Seb十八岁拿到驾照的那年，他们去了美国西部开展了一场成人自驾之旅。男友娴熟的车技让Hanna成为最安心的乘客。Sebastian就是这个星球最好的车手，他能安全带领自己抵达任何地方，Hanna总是无法阻止自己这么去想。那些穿越在孤星州的沙漠戈壁与整夜的璀璨星光点缀着这场不平凡的探险，这也是Seb与Hanna两个人在十八岁做过的最疯狂的事。他们在那里也曾遇见德克萨斯善良的老先生，老先生戴着的标志牛仔帽满足了作为西部片狂热粉的Seb曾拥有的所有幻想。那位老先生为他们拍的双人照至今摆在餐桌上，即使Hanna觉得照片中的自己是灰头土脸的样子，照片的纸张也随着漫长年岁而渐渐泛黄，但那是他们笑得最灿烂的模样之一。所以在每一次共进早餐的早上窥见这张照片，依旧能勾起他们年少时疯狂岁月的记忆。无论何时看到，都能念起赤诚灼热的夏日庆典。

狂热的夏天终会被八月尾声的雷阵雨赶走，乌云堆积在九月蒙扎的天空。二十一岁的那年夏天尾声，在一场大雨之中，Sebastian经历了第一次梦想的丰收。那个女孩在他的身后。Seb甚至忘记躲避镜头，与他的幸运女神尽情相拥。

“历史上最年轻的杆位”，“历史上最年轻的分站冠军”，拥有这些头衔的模样慢慢与女孩心中的英雄相重叠。Sebastian带回来了奖杯与香槟。但这些对Hanna来说都不是最重要的，重要的是她的英雄已走上了新征程，在最好的年纪，对他的前程无所畏惧。

4

Sebastian成功成为了红牛车队的F1车手。初尝功与名的男孩让他变得更加自信，也更加坚定，但男孩不会把工作上的情绪带回家。提升的年薪让男孩开始追逐生活的品质，男孩从德国搬到了瑞士的郊区。异地恋让两人更加珍惜在一起的时光，这让偶尔整理相册的Hanna看到二十三、四岁的Seb与自己时不自觉地扬起嘴角。比如这张与保罗·麦卡特尼的合照，Hanna仍记得Seb在英国的一场义卖上，不惜砸了两千七百欧买下了一张披头士的纪念专辑，却在有机会和偶像合影时害羞得不敢动弹。幸运的是，最终三个人还是留下了这么一张宝贵瞬间。相册翻到下一页，是一起去看温网的照片。看现场温网是Hanna干过最疲惫的事情，也只有Sebastian这个头脑发热的英格兰粉愿意在烈日下排队并还故作优雅地坐在露天座位上看完漫长的网球球赛。想到这里，Hanna忍不住笑出声。紧挨着温网照片的是一场球赛的照片。“是巴萨的那场球赛。”这是答应Sebastian的约定。只有Hanna知道自己男友为了看这么一场球赛兴奋了好几天，甚至在面对狗仔时都可以大方地打招呼。不过，如果你问Sebastian——

“那如果巴萨和法兰克福踢，你支持谁？”

“还用问？法兰克福万岁！”

那些岁月是他们最无忧无虑的时刻，有过不完的夏天，有追逐不尽的热爱，有弥足珍贵的留恋。那时的Sebastian似乎有永远强大的意志力，他能把所有不可能变成可能，他能把所有失意变成奇迹。Hanna还记得2012年的十一月，Seb问自己，“你是否愿意陪我去南半球等下一个属于我们的夏天。”

最终Hanna随男友一起去了巴西。第一次Hanna感受到了紧张，与男友的体能师在小小休息室里紧盯屏幕。

“Jesus Christ。”Hanna都没发现自己无法控制情绪，只看见第一圈Sebastian被撞得惨烈掉头，命运的罗盘似乎想残忍改变原有的路线。但Sebastian与他熟悉的强大意志力让Hanna始终相信，这不过是一场刚刚开始的较量。纵使有再多非议与嫉妒，她从未怀疑她的英雄是地球上最好的车手。巴西的雨时大时小，想阻挡Seb前进的道路，却无法阻止Sebastian前进的速度。这些挫折会成为上帝开玩笑时的甜点，终究要迎来Sebastian冲线时的盛宴。

Sebastian最终赢得了第六名，他无须前往领奖台，但是全世界的聚光灯都聚焦在了他的身上。这是一场绝地求生，也是一场奇迹重现。而在Sebastian回到休息室的那一刻，他亲吻他的女孩，他知道这个南半球即将开始的夏天因为他的女神才会有更大的光彩。他的梦想，因为与他的女孩一起分享才有意义。

在赛后彻夜的庆功会上，Sebastian在一一接受完所有人的祝贺后，坐回了Hanna的身边，与Hanna十指相扣。不远处的人们享受酒精，夜晚，舞蹈与美食。Sebastian在空隙间找到了偶尔被性感灯光照到的角落——沙发上的Hanna，仿佛眼前的一切狂欢与他们无关。他们仿佛只是穿越回十年前那个漫天粉红的黄昏，依旧倾听着最初的心声。这是他们最好的十年，是不忍离别的青春。Sebastian知道等会儿依然会有喝不完的酒，还会有逐渐迷离的意识，和一场青春末梢的彻夜狂欢。但此刻，他只想和他的女友在一起，在他最清醒的时刻。他不加掩饰地深情望着Hanna，然后听见自己的声音，“搬来和我一起住吧，让我永远照顾你。”

那是他最重要的决定。

5

二十六岁那年，他们有了第一个孩子。他们并没有刻意去制造机遇，这个孩子是见证他们爱情的天使。在Hanna住进瑞士房屋的那一刻，Sebastian知道他已经拥有了一个永远的家人，拥有了一个永久的归宿。他们也曾像普通情侣那样，有过摩擦与纷争，会为购置一件家具而拌嘴，会为谁去洗碗而猜拳。他们从不乏普通家庭中的种种问题，但Sebastian知道这就是家的气息，会有一个鲜活的家人会为了你我的生活过得更好而起争执。所以，上帝也为他们带来了一个小天使给他们的家庭带来更多元气。Hanna给女儿起名为Emily。这个名字就像妈妈的名字一样，是天使的名字。不需要多么特别，却是Sebastian心中的独一无二。

Sebastian仍然追逐着十五岁时埋下的那个梦想，他依旧努力地将工作划分在家门之外。Hanna懂得最真实的Sebastian，他的快乐与痛苦在他的一颦一笑一皱眉间全都可以得到解读。有些时候，Hanna躺在熟睡的Sebastian身边，偶尔会抚摸这个人的头发与眉眼。年少的青涩早就消失得无隐无踪，成长的痕迹悄悄地爬上眉梢，加深了眼角的鱼尾纹。但Hanna依旧爱着Sebastian如今的样子，因为扎根在Sebastian心里的东西永远不会改变，比如他的梦想，比如家人，比如爱情的信念。Hanna还记得那年冬天回奥地利的牧场，大雪纷飞，积雪深厚，自己的高跟鞋完全无法行走。Seb二话不说脱下了鞋子给自己，任他自己光裸的脚掌在冰天雪地里行走。有些温柔早已编织在漫长岁月中。可是注定要成长的生命不会再允许他们无忧无虑、无所忌惮。他们已经是为人父母，他们逐渐成为了别人的支柱。他们就这么长大了，生命没有给他们一点预警，他们只有不变的彼此。

这几年Sebastian疲惫的时刻明显变多了，或而失眠，或而熟睡时皱起的眉。Hanna从不吝啬拥抱与亲吻，甚至会给Sebastian读起粉丝写来的信。这些逐渐变成Sebastian的良药，与Emily的笑声与嬉闹一起，还有Matilda的降临。

6

Hanna无法分清法拉利是爱人的幸运还是劫难。他们不再是精力无限的少年少女，开始将宝贵的夏休时间消耗回瑞士的家中。职场的纷争消耗了爱人太多力量，Emily和Matilda，以及后院池塘中的鸭子们显得友好的多。

又是一年Sebastian的生日，属于Sebastian的夏天。这一年的生日与上一年的不同，不用在生日当天前往巴黎倾听职场教诲。Sebastian决定带着两个姑娘在家一起制作巧克力蛋糕。自从爱人加入法拉利后，家里的信件明显变多，尤其是生日这天的祝贺信函。当Hanna抱着一堆信件回屋的时候，只看到Sebastian和姑娘们大闹了一场厨房。不管是大人和小孩，脸蛋上都是巧克力酱，一时分不清Sebastian是三十岁还是三岁。刚刚做好不久的巧克力蛋糕明显被某个小馋猫偷偷抹去了一块。Hanna笑了笑Sebastian邪恶的爱好，即使三十一岁了，仍旧摆脱不了巧克力这个恶魔。但Hanna决定不告诉Antti，也算是给Sebastian的生日礼物。

Hanna为Sebastian插上生日蜡烛，姑娘们在一边争吵着：

“爸爸我来给你唱生日歌，Matilda唱得五音不全。”

“Emily唱得才难听，爸爸我来给你唱。”

小孩子们的纷争让Hanna哭笑不得，只见Sebastian一手抱起一个女儿，假装生气地说道：“哼，爸爸生日你们还吵架，爸爸决定听妈妈来唱生日歌可不可以？”

“那我要给妈妈当伴唱！”

“我也要！”

7

他们再也不会是青春期的少年少女，而他们成为彼此家人仿佛已经有了几十年那么久。又是一年夏天到来的气息，刚结束了一阵雨季，取而代之的是明媚灿烂的六月天，他们正在等待第三个孩子的出生。

这天早上，Sebastian早早地醒来。是他的工作日，他下午要赶飞往加拿大的飞机。Emily和Matilda还没有醒，Hanna与自己有了宝贵的清晨。他侧过身温柔地注视着Hanna，已经有好久时间没能这么好好地看着自己的爱人。Hanna的脸庞变得更加成熟，也更加温柔。回忆将Sebastian拉向很久很久以前，那个第一次遇见她的五月。彼时的她金发飘扬，甜美而自信地看着自己。Sebastian又想起第一次亲吻，整个世界安静地仿佛只剩他们两个人，一切都疯狂地失去秩序，但又平稳地恢复顺序。Sebastian还想起母校的体育馆，想起后来每一次邂逅Hanna的走廊，那些带着欣喜的问候，与那些最纯粹的笑声。他想起家乡的山坡，想起那个共同躺下的草地，想起一起偷偷溜进的教堂，也想起了那个泪流满面的男人。

只见Hanna缓缓睁开眼睛，她弯了弯眼睛，用她一如既往的甜美声线和自己道上一句Seb，早安。 

Seb不知怎么的，眼角竟有些湿润，他抚上Hanna的脸颊，轻轻地呼喊爱人的名字。

“Hanna。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

“……我也是。”汉娜轻轻地笑了，不知道Sebastian又在想什么。但还没来得及猜测，就被Sebastian温柔的声线所打断，甚至让Hanna无法思考。

“我们结婚吧。”

"我是说，成为我法律上的妻子吧。”

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“我愿意。”汉娜轻声回答道，话音刚落，Sebastian便吻住自己。

“等我回来，等我加拿大凯旋归来，作为我们的结婚礼物。”

8

就这样又到了这一年的六月十五日，但这一年的六月十五日，黑彭海姆变得热闹起来。山坡的绿草地依旧，边上的教堂也变得熙攘。教堂里的人并不多，只坐了两排的人。牧师已经准备好了主持仪式，而牧师面前西装笔挺的男人显得更为紧张。

只见教堂大门被打开，穿着一袭白色婚纱长裙的新娘在父亲的搀扶下缓缓走来，身后的两个小女孩小心地托着新娘的裙摆。那是一束来自夏日的阳光，追逐着新娘一步步向自己靠近。那一眼，就像十六年前的一见，穿越时光，惊艳岁月。男人的目光紧紧粘在新娘身上，他想扬起嘴角，可是不知怎么的，他的眼眶开始发酸，泪水不受控制地溢出眼眶。一滴，两滴。

那是他的新娘，他的女孩，他的爱人，他的家人。即使隔着朦胧头纱，Sebastian还是能看清她的美丽笑容，与布满星辰的蓝色眼睛。她就这样越来越近，近到男人的心跳不止，近到女孩的父亲将她的手交给了自己，直到牧师年迈却有力地发问打断了自己的情绪。

“无论富贵贫穷，无论健康疾病，无论人生的顺境逆境，在对方最需要你的时候，你愿意不离不弃终身不离开直到永远吗？”

“我愿意。”

“我愿意。”

“现在请新郎新娘交换戒指。”

只见男人从质朴的红色戒指盒中取下了一个纯金的指环，缓缓地为新娘戴上。这对戒指是Sebastian在加拿大一个著名金匠指导下打制的，他也曾想过购买某一款奢侈品牌的戒指，但最终还是觉得，自己做的才会是独一无二的。Hanna也从戒指盒中取出剩下的那枚，为自己的爱人戴上。

“现在新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”

话音刚落，Sebastian便掀开Hanna的头纱，与他的女孩相拥相吻。

这一吻十分漫长，漫长到仿佛是那个夏日黄昏的尽头，那个尽头恰好是长达十六年的爱人的轮廓。一切都注定在很多年前的夏天。那一眼，Sebastian知道他的这一生不会平凡，因为他的Hanna会为他燃起万千星辰。

FIN

初稿于2019年7月

修改于2020年7月

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的一些梗是真的，如：初识于学校走廊，Seb的采访，Hanna认为Seb是骄傲，一起去海边度假，去美国西部自驾游（具体年龄不确定），去了08蒙扎，参加Beatles的专辑拍卖，一起与保罗合照，去看温网，去看巴萨球赛，去了12巴西，Seb在下雪的奥地利脱鞋给Hanna，一起在家做生日蛋糕。
> 
> 不过细节纯属杜撰，无从得知这些属于瓦老师的生活隐私。但我相信真实爱情远比这些浪漫的多。最浪漫的，莫过于两个人一起走过了漫长岁月，他们还将一直走下去。


End file.
